Suspension systems for automotive vehicles provide vehicle passengers with a more comfortable ride. Demand from vehicle owners for more controls and options has led to the development of adjustable air suspension systems. Depending on the current driving surface, different suspension operating modes may be selected by the vehicle operator. The suspension operating modes have present suspension parameters to provide the ideal suspension arrangement for various driving situations. Typical operating modes a driver may select include, a standard driving mode, a parking mode, an off-roading mode, etc,
In addition to providing selected operating modes for various driving situations the suspension system may be adjusted when select operating conditions are met. For example the vehicle height may be lowered when operating above a predetermined operating speed to obtain a better aerodynamic profile for the vehicle. Thus, adjustable air suspension systems provide a vehicle operator with a more efficient driving experience.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.